Common Room
Common rooms are buildings in which Poptropicans can converse, friend, and battle with each other. Usage Chat. Clicking on the chat button will give you the ability to communicate with another user. When two users chat, they use a pre-written script to avoid profanity. 'Asking Questions' When you click chat, you will be able to choose one question out of three to ask the other player. These questions change every time you click "chat", though sometimes two or less may stay the same. 'Answering Questions' If another poptropican asks you a question, you will be given three answers to choose from to answer the question. Some conversations: Q: Are you getting enough sleep? A1: I think so. A2: No, and I think it's driving me crazy! Q: Are you good at math? A1: I sure am! Q: Can you skateboard? A1: I shred asphalt! A2: No, but I would like to learn. Q: Do you have a pet? A1: I have a cat who likes to eat my socks. A2: I have a little brother. Battle Clicking on the battle button will allow the user to compete with another user in multiplayer games. Friends The friend button will add the poptropican you friended to your friends list. If someone has added you to their friend list, a star will briefly appear above your head. List of mulitplayer rooms *Soda Pop Shop (Early Poptropica Island) *Arcade* (Early Poptropica Island) *Coconut Cafe (Shark Tooth Island) *Party Time Tower (Time Tangled Island) *24 Carrot Cimena (24 Carrot Island) *The Daily Paper (Super Power Island) *The Hair Club (Spy Island) *Fly By Night Airlines (Nabooti Island) *Cap'n Salty's (Big Nate Island) *Crop Circle Inn (Astro-Knights Island) *The Moldy Baguette Inn (Counterfeit Island) *Billards (Reality TV Island) *Midas Gym (Mythology Island) *The Broken Barrel (Skullduggery Island) *The Steamworks Gear Shop (Steamworks Island) *Flying Ace Cafe (Great Pumpkin Island) *Bert's Bed and Breakfast (Cryptids Island) *The Dusty Gulch Hotel (Wild West Island) *Photo Gallery (Wimpy Wonderland Island) *The Frog Creek Library (Red Dragon Island) *Reverie Lounge (Mystery Train Island) *Robo-Bling Boutique (Game Show Island) *Hemlock Harbor Visitor Center (Ghost Story Island) *Daggoo's Fish Market (S.O.S. Island) *Barn (Vampire's Curse Island) *Bjorn's Smorgasbord (Twisted Thicket Island) *Poptropolis Training Hall and Gym (Poptropolis Games Island) *Laser Tag (Wimpy Boardwalk Island) *Final Frontier Gift Shop (Lunar Colony Island) *Post Office (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island) *You Know the Drill Eatery (Super Villain Island) *B Cinema (Zomberry Island ) *Bananabee's (Night Watch Island) *Celebrity Wax Museum (Back Lot Island) *Town Hall (Virus Hunter Island) *This only appears when there aren't any ads. Tribal Common Rooms Wildfire Main article: Wildfire The Wildfire Common Room features a large furnace with pipes connecting steam, with a giant mechanic phoenix/dragon near the roof. Nightcrawlers Main article: ''Nightcrawlers The Nightcrawlers Common Room is basically a cave full of crystals and giant bugs and glowing fireflies.Some giant insects will hide away when you approach them. Yellowjackets ''Main article: Yellowjackets The Yellowjackets Common Room is a large beehive with teleporter pods that teleport you to different corners of the room. Black Flags Main article: ''Black Flags The Black Flags Common Room resembles a large pirate ship. There is a statue of a golden mermaid holding a pearl. Pathfinders ''Main article: ''Pathfinders '' The Pathfinders Common Room has an archaeologist/explorer theme. Seraphim Main art''icle: ''Seraphim The Seraphim Common Room resembles a haunted house with broken mirrors and candles. In the middle of the room is a large sculpture of a robed angel holding a crystal harp. Flying Squid ''Main article: ''Flying Squid The Flying Squid Common Room is a large steamboat. Nanobots ''Main article: ''Nanobots The Nanobots Common Room is an electronic themed room with a large robot in the center with speakers next to it. * Category:Places Category:Areas Category:Locations In Islands Category:Pages With Incomplete photos Category:Poptropolis Tribes Category:Early Poptropica Island Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Shark Tooth Island Category:Time Tangled Island Category:Big Nate Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Lunar Colony Island Category:Super Power Island Category:Spy Island Category:Astro-Knights Island Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Mythology Island Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Steamworks Island Category:Great Pumpkin Island Category:Cryptids Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Wimpy Wonderland Category:Red Dragon Island Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Game Show Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:S.O.S. Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Poptropolis Games Island Category:Wimpy Boardwalk Island Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Super Villain Island Category:Zomberry Island Category:Night Watch Island Category:Back Lot Island Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Poptropica